Mystic Moon
by CBBCHPDWFan
Summary: When Maddy left Rhydian was heartbroken, so were Tom and Shannon. But does Maddy miss them? Rhydian goes to Canada and finds she's changed. Can Rhydian persuade her to come back? Will Maddy love Stoneybridge once more?
1. Chapter 1

**I know Wolfblood Series 3 is over, and it was an amazing series but I had a dream at the end of Series 2 about Maddy. She clearly didn't want to leave and I thought (After Series 3 episode 1 aired) What if Maddy didn't want to come back to Stoneybridge, what would happen. The story isn't according to the series at some bits, but thats why its a story. So here it is my dream which I called Mystic Moon, which before you ask I completely picked the name at random, it dosn't mean anything! ;)**

Rhydian howled at the moon, it was full moon withougt a pack, again. The wolf sighed a deep sigh as he ran around a tree. The crunchy leaves of the forest floor were damp under his paws. Having no pack was seriously dull. He hadn't felt like this since, well since never. He had never felt this alone in all his life, even when he didn't know who he was.

The thought of Maddy made his heart ache. Unfortuantely, this bond hurt even more in wolf form. He could feel the many emotions pumping through his body.

When Maddy left they were meant to be on a date, Rhydian had to admit he was excited, but his cheerful spirits were dampened when the weirdo Whitewood returned and wanted to test on Maddy and her parents. So they had to leave. All Maddy and Rhydian had shared was a hug and a swift kiss. Although he was sad at the time the swift kiss had been amazing, as it must of been for Maddy. How Rhydian missed her. He thought of one word. Maddy.

All the way in Canada, Maddy and her parents were howling and playing in their new den. Maddy had changed in the small time of two months. Her parents did not agree but they were at that very moment, preoccupied. They were all playing chase, it was their favourite game. Maddy was chasing Dan and Emma was hiding behind a log. Maddy howled.

_I know your hiding Mam! Once I've got Dad I'll get you!_

The male wolf growled playfully, he was clearly laughing.

_If you think I'm hiding your daft, Maddy! I'm getting ready, tooooo, POUNCE!_

Maddy's mum jumped from out of the log and jumped on Maddy's back, she easily brought her down. Maddy's parents howled with laughter, literally.

_Not fair! I was preoccupied with Dad!_

_Don't be a spoil sport, Maddy. Nice one Emma!_

_Thank you Daniel!_

_No more chase, I'm hungry!_

_Same here Dad._

_Ok, help yourself to the chicken, I need to wash my paws._

_Typical! Even as a wolf she's such a lady!_

_Daniel!_

_Dad! Mam's right, lets all wash paws._

_What! Not you to Maddy!_

Emma and Daniel looked at each other, they knew Maddy was changing, but they did not like it.

_Maddy?_

Maddy stopped treading in a small puddle.

_Yes, Mam?_

_Well how are you finding Canada?_

_It's Great! The food's great, the people, the places and the accent!_

_Ok, don't you miss Stoneybridge?_

The wolves, Daniel and Emma waited, until Maddy looked at them, puzzled.

_What's Stoneybridge?..._


	2. Chapter 2

Maddy's parents looked at her in a sorrowful way; Maddy stared at them with intensity in her wolf eyes, until she finally let out a sigh of surrender.

_I don't want to go back. _Maddy's parents looked at her and sighed.

_We know we can't go back, but just don't forget your home and heritage, not matter how much it hurts. _Maddy looked surprised.

_It doesn't hurt; I don't miss it because now I have got Canada. _She looked at them in a weird unlike-Maddy way.

The two adult wolves looked at each other.

_Ok_.

After that Maddy chased her tails and the adult parents looked concerned.

The next morning in the bleak Canada climate Maddy's parents were sat by the kitchen counter holding steamy mugs of tea.

"I've never seen her like this, apart from the time she had discovered Eolas." whispered Emma.

"It's like she's a totally different person." whispered Daniel.

"I don't know what's going to happen next." sighed Emma.

"Me neither." replied Daniel.

Just then Maddy came inside from the garden whizzing about crazily

"Hey Mam, Dad. What are you talking about?" said Maddy.

Daniel and Emma turned and looked at each other

Across the Atlantic Ocean and up a bit Rhydian walked into school miserably. Tom and Shannon crept up behind him and then suddenly Shannon pounced.

"Hey Rhydian!" She laughed. Tom was laughing as well.

"Full moons yesterday, do anything exciting." Whispered Tom.

"No."grumbled Rhydian.

"You should be feeling great, especially because a week ago Darcia came and left here after the careers fair and took Dr Whitewood with her to uncover Wolfblood secrets." whispered Shannon.

"Yeh I guess. But why can't Maddy come back, we are now risk free." sighed Rhydian.

Shannon and Tom looked at each other. This was about the 100th time he had mentioned Maddy. It was only going to get him more miserable.

"Rhydian, we've been over this, she can't come back because we don't have any contact with her." said Tom.

"Well as if that's going to stop me."Said Rhydian. Something in his mind just clicked and he was out the door. Shannon and Tom looked at each other, their eyes wide and ran out the same door.

"Hey Sir! Welshy's done a runner!" cackled Jimmy, in the corridor.

Following Rhydian wasn't easily done. But Tom and Shannon grabbed their bikes and rode as fast as they could to catch up with him. The chase was on.


End file.
